


Deciding To Stay

by HPFangirl71



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Regret, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s been keeping his feelings for his best friend Niall a secret but if Niall just says the word… </p><p>This is loosely written based on the One Direction song Change My Mind. My first time writing Niam. Started out as a sweet little one shot but requests for more and a love for this pairing made it into more.</p><p>Story is very explicit now and contains a slash pairing... Do Not Flame!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staying the Night

[ ](http://s156.photobucket.com/user/trekkiedrew/media/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/NiamBanner_zpsfe60d70a.jpg.html)

It’s late, the others have gone their separate ways, and all that remains is Niall and himself. Liam laughs as Niall swears at the video game they’re playing, Niall hates losing. He knows he should probably head to his own room but something’s keeping him here and it isn’t FIFA.

Liam leans in close to Niall as he kids him about his language, which only makes him swear worse. Niall’s laughter is music to his ears and the warmth of his best friend’s body sets Liam’s heart aflutter. How long has he felt like this? How long since he stopped thinking of Niall as a brother and began wanting more...

There’s no music but suddenly Niall’s sick of football, he throws the controller onto the coffee table in defeat and begins mangling some Justin Bieber ballad. Liam laughs at the other boy’s silliness but then finds himself loudly singing along. Niall flings an arm innocently over Liam’s shoulder and they begin swaying in time to their slightly off-key rendition. 

This is what Liam loves about Niall, the boy’s spirited spontaneity, a trait Liam’s slowly learning but still hasn’t quite mastered on his own. The song ends with them in hysterics as they poke playfully at one another. Liam leans against the sofa back, breathless from laughing; Niall’s head falls against his chest and Liam instinctively reaches down to play at Niall’s soft blonde hair. 

They fall silent, Liam fondly caressing Niall’s head. It’s a bit awkward once Niall finally moves. His blue eyes are sparkling and he’s biting his bottom lip which drives Liam crazy. If only Niall felt the same for him? If only Liam could give into the feelings he’s hidden for months? All he wants right now is to kiss Niall senseless. And that’s his cue to leave…

He gets up, stretching himself out, flexing his long lean muscles. He imagines the flutter of a soft touch against his spine but knows he’s mistaken. It’s time to go but he’s not hurrying because if Niall asked him to stay, he’d surely change his mind. Liam’s hand is on the door when he’s stopped in his tracks by Niall’s firm but gentle grip upon his shoulder. 

“Stay…”

It’s only one word but it’s uttered with a raspy desire that almost has Liam reeling. He turns to face his best friend, his heart soaring with hope.

“Niall…”

The word comes out of Liam’s mouth with such reverence and desire that it has Niall moving forward. The inches between them close quickly and their lips collide desperately. The other boy’s breath is warm against Liam’s mouth and it has him pulling Niall closer, arms encircling Niall’s waist. Every stroke of Liam’s tongue against Niall’s lips is deliberate and soon Niall’s mouth opens in a breathless gasp. Liam feels Niall’s tongue as it caresses his own and it sets his insides afire. The kiss lingers only a few moments longer and Liam wishes it could last forever. 

They pull apart slowly, Niall’s fingers still gripping tight to the front of Liam’s shirt and one of Liam’s arms still circling Niall’s waist.

“I’m sorry…I’ve just wanted to do that for so long.” Niall says, face blushing.

A nervous chuckle escapes his throat as he finally releases his hold upon Liam. Liam knows it’s now or never… his one chance, the opportunity to make his feelings known.

“Don’t be sorry. I’ve wanted it too…”

He can feel his own face heat with embarrassment. Is he really having this conversation with his best friend? For that matter, did he really just kiss him? He should just leave now but instead he takes a risk.

“Niall, I love you.” 

The words are a low whisper but somehow Niall hears him. Niall’s fingertips drag down Liam’s facial stubble to pull Liam’s gaze even with his own. He doesn’t utter the words back; he doesn’t need to because it’s written plain within his eyes.

And just like that, Liam’s changed his mind…he’s staying.


	2. Feeling Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ill fated morning after has Niall regrettably confused about the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More was requested of this story and I had such fun writing this pairing that I obliged. I've changed the rating though because it obviously contains at least hints at sex and will probably get more explicit as I venture further. Oh and just so its noted, Sophia doesn't exist in this story... I'm not dealing with girlfriend drama so its a bit AU. Love to everyone who continues to read!! <3

Niall awakens to the bright morning light drifting through the cracks of the nearby shade. He shifts to move but a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist, hold him fast. He gulps back the regret. He’d hoped last night had been nothing more than a vivid dream. How was he supposed to face Liam now? 

In a moment of impetuous desire he’d asked Liam to stay. That first kiss had drawn him in and he’d known there was no turning back. He’d been in love with his best mate for so long that it hadn’t taken much for Niall to succumb to his own selfish want. Kissing had turned into explorative touching and before long they’d dragged themselves into the bedroom and had sex.

And oh god, what remarkable sex it had been! Cliché as it sounded; being with Liam last night had been magical. Niall had never felt like that with anyone else he’d slept with. It was pretty much indescribable. Liam had been so attentive and so responsive to his touches. He’d never felt closer to anyone than when Liam was moving inside of him. He’d never wanted that incredible feeling to end. They’d fallen asleep in the early morning dusk still kissing and clinging to one another.

Niall had dreaded facing the morning so much that he’d pushed it out of his thoughts. Now it was here and he wasn’t sure how to react. He and Liam had been friends for so long, being anything more was sure to be awkward. Niall shifts his body again and this time Liam’s death grip loosens, turning around he swallows back the nerves to face the music.

“Liam…” He whispers, giving the other boy a light shake.

Liam mutters something unintelligible, and then stretches out like some lazy cat before pressing his face deep into the pillows. The bedcovers slip downward and Niall catches a glimpse of Liam’s naked arse. The twitch within his groin has him panicking slightly. This time he gets out of bed and gives Liam a harder shove, waking him from his deep slumber. Liam responds with a confused half smile that has Niall wanting him even more.

“What time is it?” Liam asks groggily, still stunned by the abrupt interruption of his sleep.

“Don’t worry about it… it’s time for you to get up and get out is all!” 

Niall can’t believe he’s talking to Liam like this and neither can Liam for that matter.

“Nialler, what the fuck…? You didn’t seem to mind me being here last night!” Liam exclaims.

“Yeah, well that was last night and it never should have happened! We just gotta forget it ever did!” Niall answers back, his voice clearly agitated.

A look of hurt crosses Liam’s face and Niall swallows back his guilt. He doesn’t want to hurt his best friend.

“How the hell am I supposed to forget that last night happened?” Liam asks, his voice rising an octave as Niall throws his jeans at him and hitting him square in the chest.

“I don’t know… You just have to!” Niall insists as he picks Liam’s crumpled tee shirt up off the bedroom floor and hands it to him.

Liam grabs at Niall’s wrist and pulls him back down onto the bed.

“How can I forget that the best night of my life happened?” Liam persists and Niall can barely look him in the eyes.

“How do I forget that _this_ happened?” Liam adds before pulling Niall’s mouth close and kissing him hard.

Niall knows he shouldn’t give in but he can’t help himself. Liam’s lips are warm, wet, and insistent beneath his own. His fingers grip tightly to Liam’s bare shoulder and heat rises from within Niall’s groin. It’s only the satisfied groan escaping Liam’s throat that brings him to his senses. This can’t happen… 

It can’t happen again.


	3. From Heartache to Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high and things don't go very smoothly the day after their rendezvous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of angst in it. It always takes me a bit to get to the happy ending so I apologize for the sadness that comes before. Also, for some reason this chapter is longer than the others so hope that's acceptable as well. Thanks to everyone reading along.

Liam slams the door shut behind him, rage simmering from within. He reaches for the closest thing he can find, which is the TV remote and throws it across the room. He hears it crack as it connects with the wall’s surface. He lets out a small huff and drops himself down onto the sofa. His fingers tremble as he pulls them through his hair in frustration. What the hell is he doing?

Niall had thrown him out of his room. Even after Liam had kissed him again, he’d refused to let him stay. Liam couldn’t begin to fathom what was going on in the blonde’s head. Was he scared of what had taken place between them or had he just been using Liam. The thought that he’d been used for sex, especially by his best mate, sickens Liam and he can feel his anger rising up again.

Thoughts of Niall’s sweet lips against his mouth and Niall’s fingers pressing urgently into his skin invade Liam’s mind. Those thoughts cloud his judgment; confusing his emotions and making him feel vulnerable. He can’t help how he feels, can he? After all, he loves Niall… The question is; does Niall love him back?

****************

Niall doesn’t see or speak to Liam most of the day. It’s almost a relief not to face his best mate. Their encounter this morning had been awkward to say the very least. It had taken all of Niall’s resolve to finally throw Liam out of his room. He’d been angry and hurt; Niall had seen it in his eyes.

After Liam had left, Niall had sat and had a good cry. What the hell was he going to do? Sure, he loved Liam but it could never work between them. Liam was the sensible one while Niall was far too spontaneous for his own good some days. They were utter opposites, plus management frowned upon gay relationships in the band. Niall didn’t want Liam to have to face that type of scrutiny or ridicule.

Niall was barely reconciled with his own sexuality; he couldn’t foist that type of awakening upon Liam as well. He just had to stay away, no matter how painful it was. A public relationship would only ruin things between them. Niall would do anything to protect Liam… anything he had to.

****************

Liam should have known avoiding Niall was no good. The band had a late night talk show to attend that evening and that’s when the boys were thrown together again. Niall was in the dressing room already when Liam arrived from having spent the day at the beach. He’d hoped surfing would calm his nerves and temper his anger at the blonde. He’d felt more relaxed out upon the New Zealand waves but now as he watched Niall clowning around with their band mates, it all came rushing back to him.

Liam watches as Niall pulls a white tee down over his muscles, laughing at some stupid joke Louis has cracked. Niall doesn’t even acknowledge Liam’s presence and it leads Liam to grit his teeth in anger. As they line up to enter the studio, Liam feels Niall standing behind him and it tickles his ire.

“Harry, let me get in front of you. I’m not sitting next to him for this.” Liam says in a low voice, indicating Niall standing next to him.

Harry seems surprised by the request but quickly switches places with Liam.

“What happened?” Harry inquires quietly.

“Let’s just say we had a bit of a row. Hopefully we’ll work it out but right now I just need some space.” Liam responds truthfully.

He watches as Niall takes in the exchange between his band mates and he swears he sees a hint of hurt upon the blonde’s face. Good, let him feel what Liam has been feeling all day. The interview goes off mostly without a hitch. Liam feels himself tense up a bit when the interviewer asks the usual round of relationship questions. Niall’s quick answer of single but looking rankles him but he takes a cue and answers in kind.

Performing their music helps Liam release a bit of the pent up anxiety he’s feeling. But the set of only two songs isn’t quite enough to put him completely at ease. Leaving the stage, he’s both surprised and agitated when Niall pulls him aside.

“Are you really gonna stay angry at me?” 

Liam looks at Niall fidgeting in front of him. He’s obviously upset by Liam’s treatment of him tonight but Liam isn’t giving in so easily.

“Damn right I am! After the way you treated me, you think I shouldn’t?” Liam responds in a low growl.

Niall flinches in the face of Liam’s apparent anger. He isn’t used to being on the bad side of Liam’s temper. In fact, Liam’s rarely angry so Niall’s shocked to see this side of him at all.

“Look, Liam, I’m sorry… What do you want from me?” Niall says in a gentle pleading whine.

And just like that, Liam’s anger subsides.

“I want you to talk to me. Don’t push me away like this morning.” 

Niall looks up, his blue eyes shining with emotion.

“I don’t know how to do this, Li. This is all so new and sudden. I’ve never been in a relationship like this before. You’re my best mate and I don’t want to lose that.”

Niall hesitates before continuing on. His fingers intertwine with Liam’s and he takes a shaky breath before speaking.

“I’m just not sure I can take this friendship of ours to another level and I have a feeling that that’s what you want.”

Liam’s thrown by Niall’s confession. He’d wanted the truth but now that he had it…

They’re interrupted by Zayn as he comes barreling down the hall to fetch them.

“Hey, you guys okay?” Zayn asks, a look of concern clouding his dark eyes.

Liam takes a deep breath of his own as he pulls his hand from Niall’s.

“Yeah mate, we’re all good.” He replies. 

But as they walk back toward the dressing room together, Liam is quiet. He’s lost in his own thoughts as Zayn and Niall loudly discuss the band’s plans for the evening. Niall doesn’t want him. He just wants to be friends and that’s it. Liam half-heartedly joins the raucous fun as the band changes and departs. He laughs and smiles, clowning around with the other boys but inside his heart is slowly breaking into two.


	4. The Drunken Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected knock at Liam's hotel door leads to a drunken apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since I updated. I took some time away from writing but I'm back and will be doing as much as I can. Thanks to anyone who is still interested in reading this. Also, their may be a really quick chapt. 5 update cuz I'm already working on it. And there will be a bit of smut included. :D

Three weeks go by…

Three weeks in which Liam tries his hardest to be a good friend but it’s the hardest three weeks of his entire life! He doesn’t want to be “just friends” with Niall but he doesn’t have any choice. He can’t be without his best mate and Niall’s made it clear that all he wants is friendship from him.

Liam tries hard to put their one night affair far out of his mind but flashes of that evening keep rearing up in the ugliest of ways. Every accidental brush of Niall’s body against his own has him hard and he can’t count the number of times he’s wanted desperately to kiss him. Each day is fraught with awkwardness but eventually, everything seems to go back to normal.

Liam laughs at all Niall’s jokes and they go about as if that night never happened, perhaps it never really did. Maybe it also helps that Liam keeps his distance as often as possible. The other boys are oblivious that anything is amiss between them. Only Harry seems to sense something isn’t quite right but Liam’s quick to deny it when he’s confronted by the curly haired lad. Harry doesn’t seem completely convinced but he leaves the subject alone and Liam assumes he’s in the clear. 

Liam’s just beginning to feel comfortable around Niall again and he can’t afford to rock the boat now. He’s finally made up his mind to let it all go. He’s made up his mind to just be friends and that’s when the Irish boy throws another curve ball into their relationship…

**********

It’s late when Liam hears the knock at his door. He’s tired from their show, in fact so tired he nearly misses hearing the faint tapping. He rubs his hands across his face in frustration; sure it’s some Parisian fangirl who’s found his room. He’s really not in the mood for an impromptu meet and greet, which has him hesitating before actually answering the knock. He even contemplates going to grab a shirt first but then decides against it.

Liam’s expecting a horde of teenage girls to confront him as he opens the door but instead he’s shocked at what he actually finds. There before him is none other than Niall, a silly grin plastered across his face and the smell of alcohol permeating the air. Liam’s not sure why Niall’s on his doorstep but he’s happy to see the lad. It’s been awhile since they’ve spent any time alone together and Liam frankly misses that. He knows their friendships changed a bit but he can’t help in wanting what they once had before he went and messed it all up by wanting more.

Suddenly, Liam’s not as tired as he thought he was. He invites Niall in and watches as the lad stumbles a bit toward the sofa. Liam has to chuckle a bit as he wonders at just how much time Niall’s spent downstairs at the bar. Niall’s adorable when he’s drunk but Liam tries hard to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. Niall wants his friendship, nothing more and he has to settle for that or risk losing it all.

“So what has you lurking the halls this late at night?” Liam asks.

Niall turns to look at him and Liam can sense he’s nervous about something but he’s quick to cover it up. He pretends to be lurking like a zombie at Liam as he flops down on the couch. They both end up laughing as Liam sits down beside Niall.

“I was looking for you.” Niall sputters out as the giggles die down.

“Well you found me.” Liam says, stating the obvious.

Niall becomes quiet, suddenly serious as he whispers, “Yeah, I did.”

“What did you want, Niall?” Liam asks.

“Just you… I miss us being together.” Niall turns away as he speaks.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been such a prick, Liam.” He says quietly.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, Liam, we all know what I’ve done! I’ve practically been avoiding you for weeks now and it’s ruined our friendship!”

“No, Niall, no it hasn’t.” Liam replies back.

He reaches out instinctively, his hand resting upon Niall’s thigh. The sudden awkwardness has Liam pulling back.

“I’m sorry, Niall… I… I…” Liam begins to splutter.

His words are cut off by the feel of Niall’s lips pressed against his own. The kiss surprises Liam and so he pulls away. Niall’s blue eyes are filled with disappointment and he turns his head so Liam won’t see how upset he’s feeling inside.

“No, Liam, I’m the one who should be sorry.” Niall stands up and hurries to leave but Liam stops him.

“Why did you really come here, Niall?”

“I told you. I missed you.” 

Niall’s eyes say there’s more and Liam’s almost afraid to ask but he knows if he doesn’t, he’ll live to regret it.

“Did you miss me as a friend or as more?” He says in a low tone.

Niall has a scared look upon his face as he finally breaks down and confesses the truth.

“To be honest, it was both. Things just haven’t been the same between us. Everything’s just so awkward and I know that it’s all my fault! I want this… I want you, Liam but I’m just so fucking afraid of everyone finding out! I don’t want everything we have ruined!”

Niall’s words are a hurried rush. Everything he’s kept inside for weeks suddenly comes barreling out. And finally Liam understands. He hasn’t lost his best friend. Niall still loves him as much as he ever has; its only fear that’s kept him hesitant.

Liam reaches out, pulling Niall close against his bare chest. He can feel Niall’s breath, hot against his skin. Liam cards his fingers through Niall’s hair as Niall just clings to him. In his heart Liam knows he might live to regret this but he can’t ignore the opportunity to have Niall in the way he truly wants.

“We can do this, Niall. Nobody has to know.” He whispers.

Niall looks up with a smile and that one look is all it takes to make all Liam’s doubts just disappear…


	5. And the Secret Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Niam secret begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of smut so if you're not into that skip it!! :D There will probably be more smut in future chapters as well.  
> This story is male on male so Please Do Not Flame!!

Naked skin, heated kisses, and fervent caresses…

That night changed everything for them. But the next morning took it even further. This time there was no Niall pushing him out the door, no denial of how they were feeling. Instead Liam awoke to Niall’s head buried between his thighs. 

“Fuck, Niall, baby!” Liam exclaimed as the other man’s lips surrounded his rock hard prick.

He could feel the hum of Niall’s satisfied chuckle as he continued working himself up and down Liam’s cock. Liam let out a low groan at the added sensation. Niall’s mouth pushed down, taking most of Liam’s length down his throat. Liam moaned as Niall played with his balls and sucked hard on his prick. Finally, Niall pulled off only to lick a teasing stripe up the underside of Liam’s cock. His tongue swirled across the top, licking at the moist drop of pre cum already prominent there.

He then slid his naked body up Liam’s, capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

“Mornin love.” He whispered seductively, his Irish accent thick with desire.

Liam canted his hips upward, his need growing. Pulling at Niall’s hair, he dragged the blonde’s lips back to his own. His mouth engulfed Niall’s, playfully biting his bottom lip as the kiss grew heated. 

“God, I want to fuck you again!” Liam groaned huskily.

Niall moved to straddle Liam’s hips. He pressed their cocks together in another teasing movement and Liam let out a frustrated groan. Niall continued to tease Liam as he kissed his way up and down his broad shoulders. The friction of their bodies was blissful but Liam wanted more.

“Stop being such a bloody tease!” He cried out.

Niall laughed aloud at Liam’s outburst and Liam couldn’t help but join in. Their fit of giggles turned into more kisses until they’d _both_ had enough of teasing one another. Niall was the one who reached out for the lube that lay on the nearby stand. He was quick to slick two of his fingers before slowly pushing them inside of himself. Working them in and out at a fast pace before added a third. It didn’t take long for him to be stretched enough after their previous night.

Liam’s eyes never left Niall’s sexy show. He hovered above Liam as he played with himself. Every move Niall made had Liam growing harder by the second. He’d never wanted anyone more than he did at this very moment. Morning sex meant they’d pushed past the fear and were ready to move forward with this relationship. And that meant everything to Liam.

Niall only winced slightly as he slid himself onto Liam’s thick cock. Liam placed his hands upon Niall’s hips, helping to guide him down slowly. Niall bent forward slightly so their lips could connect. The kiss was full of emotion as Liam’s length filled Niall’s body. Liam only hesitated a moment once Niall was fully seated onto him. Pulling Niall down onto his chest, he pulled almost completely out of the blonde before pushing back inside of him. His movements were jerky at first but soon he found a solid rhythm that had Niall quickly keening. 

“Oh god, Liam!” He cried.

Niall lifted himself up and bounced down upon Liam’s prick, hands pressed hard against Liam’s muscular chest. Liam’s hands upon Niall’s hips helped guide him up and down as they both teetered upon the edge. Liam grunted his way to completion, never taking his eyes off the beautiful sight above him. Just as he felt himself releasing into Niall’s ass, he felt the warm splash of Niall’s own release as it fell across his chest. Niall’s cries of pleasure were a delight to Liam’s ears and he couldn’t help but pull the man into his embrace. Their lips catching softly together in the most tender of kisses.

Niall was the first to pull away as he lifted himself off of Liam’s dick. He got up and made his way to the bathroom and came back out with a towel to wipe them both clean. He seemed slightly bashful about what had just taken place between them but he didn’t run away this time. Instead he cuddled himself into Liam’s side. His fingers played nervously with Liam’s chest hair.

Things became heavy with silence and Liam’s heart filled with fear.

“Is everything okay?” He questioned softly.

Niall looked up at him, trepidation apparent in his eyes.

“Yeah… I mean… we are going to keep this a secret, right?”

Liam swallowed hard. He hated having to lie to everyone, especially the other boys. But if keeping this a secret meant being this close to Niall, then it was worth it.

“If that’s what you want.” He whispered.

“But are you okay with that?” Niall stared into his eyes, a look of worry reflecting back.

“I guess I have to be.” He admitted in a low tone.

“Liam, I don’t want…” Niall began but Liam cut his words of protest off in a hard kiss.

When he pulled back, he looked deeply into Niall’s blue eyes and spoke in a deadly serious tone.

“Don’t worry; I’m not doing anything I don’t want to. You mean the world to me and I would do anything to be with you… _anything_!”

Niall pressed into Liam’s chest and Liam kissed the top of his head softly.

And that’s how they became a secret… A secret that Liam was certain he’d die to hold onto.


End file.
